Antrel
The homeland of the human race and the first nation to Arrive in Foundation (now known as the year 0 FD). The people of Antrel view themselves as the defenders and helpers of newly Arrived nations and the keepers of international peace throughout all of Foundation. The national symbol is a grey tower with an open door with a purple circle behind it all over a yellow background, which symbolizes the people of Antrel committing to protecting all those that seek peace from any others that would take advantage of their peaceful nature. There are no known stable veils in Antrel, nor have any unstable veils appeared within the borders of this nation for hundreds of years. Antrel has a current estimated population of 1,240,000 people. The climate is temperate and perfect for farming and ranching. The geography is mostly plains, with scattered forests and hilly ranges dispersed throughout. The capital city of Antrel is Tyrel, with a population of 185,000 people. The government here is a democracy with a monarch established to break ties on controversial issues and make quick decisions on issues that need immediate attention and resolution. Economics The people of Antrel are very industrious and have no problem asking for what their labors are worth from their customers. The primary industry of the people of Antrel are farming and ranching; the majority of the land in Antrel is perfect for farming a wide variety of crops and as pastures for all sorts of domestic animals. The natural lack of large predatory animals and monsters further helps the farmers and ranchers in Antrel to be very successful in their careers. While farming does not make Antrel an economic superpower, the nation is nonetheless very resistant to extended periods of economic failure due to the fact that food is never a luxury no matter how poor one becomes. A side effect of this strong supply and ability to transport their goods all around Foundation by hiring a mage from the Unity of Magical Practitioners, most farmers and ranchers are unwilling to sell their goods under market value and will usually take their business international if a buyer cannot be found locally that is willing to pay their prices. While one might think that this would make being in poverty in Antrel a very dangerous predicament, this is not strictly true. Due to the plentiful harvests that Antrel regularly benefits from, there tends to be more food produced than can be sold, thus the poor can at least feed themselves from this surplus. Law The laws of Antrel are very focused on justice and goodness. There are very few laws that allow the corrupt to prosper in this nation. Criminals organizations are very rare in Antrel, most of these groups are detected and dispatched or arrested well before they can establish a foothold in within the borders of this nation. Furthermore, these laws are very strictly enforced all throughout the lands of Antrel. There is a centralized police force known as the Royal Guard that is stationed in every city, village, and fort in Antrel, and they are very vigilant to ensure that the many laws of this land are not violated without consequence. The Royal Guard can be overzealous at times, causing excess grief for those guilty of the slightest of offences. It is not completely unheard of for a farmer to be arrested and questions for minor offences like not registering properly or in a timely manner for a spot in the local marketplace or having more livestock than their current permit allows when inspected right after one of their animals have babies. Magic is also heavily regulated, and only common enchantments, alchemical creations, and spells are allowed to be sold and possessed without a rigorous background check and permitting process. Culture Being the nation that has existed the longest in Foundation, the culture of Antrel is extremely strong and very resilient to change. This does not mean that new ideas like the technology of the Gnomes or the advanced warfare theories of the Orcs are not welcome, but rather that any attempt to change the morality, ethics, or ideologies that Antrel has prospered under for thousands of years will be met with resistance. Their status as the first nation to Arrive in Foundation also sets this nation apart from the others as the default experts in all things unique to Foundation, especially the disconnect from the Myst that no other known realm shares in common with Foundation. This can also mean that good ideas are sometimes resisted by the people of Antrel when they would benefit from accepting the new idea into their culture instead. When the Kindred Arrived as a new border nation to Antrel and wanted to teach the humans how to utilize a very basic level of psionic telepathy, the government of Antrel refused this assistance. After over 70 years of resisting this teaching, the government of Antrel finally sent a few diplomats to undergo this training and found the new abilities they acquired to be extremely helpful without violating the rights of others. The government was afraid that this power would violate the minds of those around the possessors of the power, but the Kindred ensured that this version of their talents was only usable between consenting minds. Influence The government of Antrel has always had international peace as one of the foundations of their legal code. As a result, the government and especially the lawmakers of Antrel have a lot of pull internationally with the lawmakers of other nations in matters of international relations. The Peacekeepers of Antrel, a group that was established after the nations of Malerok, Eldyra, and Umbrin threatened to throw the entire continent of Fera into chaos when a three-way war was declared between them, has since that time become very well known for their humanitarian work and desire to prevent wars between other nations. While this makes Antrel popular among the majority of nations of Foundation, a select few nations, primarily Malerok, have a large problem with Antrel's interference with the sovereign right of other nations to wage war when they decide to. These war-like nations are constantly voting against issues that the Antrel diplomats in the Council of the Realm bring up simply because they despise the interference that Antrel puts up whenever they seek to declare war on other nations. The people of Antrel also feel the pressure of being trendsetters around Foundation, and as a result the nobility of Antrel feel a great deal of pressure to keep up with the current fashion trends around Foundation. Freedom The nation of Antrel has a lot of laws, and the government is not afraid of restricting the rights of its citizens if it decides that by doing so, peace is more likely to be attained and preserved. If you are looking for a nation where you are capable of starting any type of enterprise and having the government stay out of your business, then this is not the nation for you. The laws in Antrel are very highly influenced by the strong moral code that exists there. Not only are the obvious actions like murder, assault, theft, and so on illegal, but also actions well into the moral grey area like improper permits and the locations you can sell you goods at can also be illegal. While many things are considered illegal in Antrel, the all of these laws are well meaning in their nature. The government is very focused on keeping its citizens and its national neighbors safe rather than allowing those same people to prosper however they see fit. If experimental businesses and other activities that don’t fit into existing ideologies of the people of Antrel end up being handicapped as a result of over policing, so be it. Peace If the people of Antrel stand for only one thing, it would be peace. Every law they pass and every social code of conduct that is unwritten but known by all is based on one simple principle, to keep the peace by all means necessary. The Royal Guard and the Peacekeepers are two large and very well-funded organizations that have the singular purpose of maintaining peace inside and outside the borders of Antrel respectively. This also means that minor disturbances of the peace are punished very harshly. Protesting against the government or anything else for that matter will get the Royal Guard very quickly called on you and arrests will be made. This does not mean that the government cannot be disagreed with, but rather that the proper channels must be used in order to register complaints against anything that you disagree with. Welfare Due to the strong food producing economy of Antrel, even the poorest of the poor do not often go hungry in the cities and villages of this nation. The temperate climate also helps the poor have a much better chance of survival due to the rareness of extreme weather conditions, which also reduced the risk of exposure for those that cannot afford housing. The government rarely gives handouts other than food, and there is no official system where the unemployed get any sort of financial assistance, so luxuries become very hard to obtain for those that are unwilling to work the land or another job for them. Luckily for the underemployed, since many of the foods they can get ahold of come with seeds inside, they can simple find an unoccupied plot of land, plant their own food, and eventually have a crop to harvest and pull themselves out of their current situation. Any one in Antrel that is willing to learn and apply a little bit of horticultural skill can pull themselves far enough out of poverty to afford a small plot of good farmland and a small cottage and earn a sustainable living off of their hard work. Trade Every living thing needs food, which makes Antrel a good trade partner for all nations that live in land that is very difficult to cultivate for food production, which happens to be many of the nations in Foundation. Since Antrel also has one of the largest collections of magicians in the Unity of Magical Practitioners, they are capable of selling their products to any nation in Foundation with relative ease, as long as the seller can afford the price to have their goods magically teleported to their buyers. While food is a well-off production factor for the people of Antrel, other industries are too strongly restricted by the government to really thrive, and as a result those nations that do not have food shortage problems find little value in establishing trade relations with Antrel. Most nations are more than willing to sell their specialized goods to Antrel except those that are holding a grudge against Antrel for interfering in what deem as their national affairs. Religion While Antrel is an extremely moral and ethical nation, there is very little room for religion in the nation. This is mainly due to the incredible level of disconnection between the Myst and the humans that are native to Antrel. There are very few instances of divine magic being granted to humans in the modern age, and most of the Divines that Arrived with the nation of Antrel have either died or disappeared since their Arrival. There are many temples and other places of worship scattered all around Antrel, and worshipping any religion is perfectly legal as long as that religion does not preach anything illegal in Antrel, but the people of Antrel have over time lost their faith in the Myst. This also means that magicians are very rare in Antrel in the modern age. This is a great irony, since the extreme majority of basic level Arts that have been designed over the era were designed by humans. There are some born in Antrel that have a rudimentary level of connection to the Myst, but extremely talented magicians are virtually unheard of having Antrel as their nation of origin. Academics Antrel has always been a very rural nation. The people of Antrel have embraced a certain level of academic progress over time as other nations have Arrived with advanced intellectual ideas but have never really seen academic progress as a major priority, and as a result have never been a major intellectual powerhouse in Foundation. Antrel was once the foremost experts in all things mystical, but over time their connection with the Myst faded and their passion for all things mystical faded as well. While intellectual pursuits of most forms and varieties are of little interest to the people of Antrel, agriculture, politics, and history are notable exceptions. There are two academies in Antrel, both located in the capital city of Tyrel. One of these academies specializes in all things farming and ranching related and the second in politics. Both academies also have extensive libraries containing massive amounts of historical knowledge and researchers that specialize in history. Both academies hire specialists from other nations to teach other subjects, but anyone wanting to truly specialize in a subject of study other than politics, agriculture, or history will really want to go to another nation to complete their education. Tyrel The capital city of Antrel. Tyrel is a very large and old city, with an intriguing mixture of old and new buildings. Members of all races are encouraged to move to this city in order to encourage understanding and sharing of knowledge between each of the races that have been pulled from their original worlds into this strange realm. Tyrel is very heavily patrolled and infringement of the law is not tolerated unless one knows the right people that can get lesser charges dropped. Crime is very low overall except for members of the Dustups, the Syndicate members, and the occasional Whisperstalker that decides to start up a criminal side business to supplement their income as an adventurer Castle Homestead Houses the royal family and royal guard, and serves as the workspace for members of the Antrel government. The castle is directly in the center of the city of Tyrel, with a moat surrounding it and the Halls of Peace. The drawbridges are always down unless there is an eminent threat against either building or their inhabitants, making the moat more of a symbol than an actual barricade from the public being allows to enter this area. The castle has a courtyard that is open to the public, but only those with special permission to enter the castle itself are granted entry. The castle is broken up into three wings, the residential ring where the castle's occupants live, the government wing where the offices of government officials are, and the national wing where the royalty and highest-ranking officials in Antrel live and work. The royal wing is where the most sensitive things are stored, including the national treasury and archives. The Peacekeepers The Antrel armed forces, including a large standing army, a significant naval force, and even a few airships and aerial mounted air force wings. All of these forces specialize in travelling great distances quickly to ensure that they can arrive before the bulk of fighting occurs in the hopes that as much violence as possible can be prevented. Grand Arcana A large tower in the eastern district of Tyrel that houses a group of diviners responsible for keeping an eye on the rest of the realm to inform the Council of Peace on how they can best focus their efforts to ensure lasting peace among the various races and nations of the realm. The bottom floor of this tower also serves as a magic item and enchantment storefront for the city of Tyrel. This is the only place where uncommon or rarer magical items are legally allowed to be sold to the public in Tyrel. Private sales are not restricted in any way, put there are laws against publicly displaying non-common magic items or enchanter services for sale. No one from the public is permitted access to any floor above the first, only members of the Unity of Magical Practitioners and All-Seers from the top floor of the tower that use the Eye of Ordus are allowed in these areas of the tower. The Unity of Magical Practitioners The equivalent of a mages organization in Antrel, anyone strongly gifted in the arcane or divine arts is invited to train in the lower levels of the Grand Arcana. Those that stay long enough are eventually elevated both literally and symbolically by being allowed to train in the higher levels of the Grand Arcana. Having access to the higher levels of the Grand Arcana is an easy was to earn some measure of celebrity, especially with those that value the Myst and the mystical arts that come from it. The All-Seers The group of mages that are responsible for using the Eye of Ordus to keep watch over other nations in order to help advise the crown of Antrel in how they should deploy the Peacekeepers to help ensure stability and peace around the realm. These individuals are under constant scrutiny due to the sensitive nature of the information they obtain through the use of the Eye of Ordus. Only extremely powerful mages, especially those gifted in divination, can attempt to utilize the Eye of Ordus without risk to their lives or sanity. Halls of Peace A large, richly adorned and furnished building in the center of Tyrel that hosts the Council of Peace when they gather to discuss the various duties that they are tasked with. Most of this building is open to the public, with the exception of the living spaces and a couple meeting rooms reserved for meetings with more sensitive content being discussed. The Council of the Realm One wing of the Antrel government focused on establishing peace between every race and nation around the realm. They are advised by the leaders of the Grand Arcana that keep watch over the rest of the realm in order to prevent or deescalate any large-scale violent conflicts that might rise up anywhere in the realm. The council consists of two groups, one with two diplomats from each nation, and a second with members from every sentient race in the realm, including a Wyrm Lord from Iryon. Truthseeker Tavern & Inn A large building in the western sector of Tyrel serves as both a fully functional tavern and upstairs inn in its east wing as well as the headquarters of the secretive guild known as the Whisperstalkers in the west wing, which has been closed for repairs for longer than anyone can remember. The tavern and inn do get occasional visitors, enough to keep away any suspicions as to how the proprietors are able to keep the place open, but the vast majority of people walking through the front doors of the Truthseeker Tavern & Inn are actually members of the Whisperstalkers. Whisperstalkers Guild A semi-secretive guild located in the middle ring of Tyrel, they have a courtyard with small trees and a small waterfall in the middle, a ritual room painted black with red circles drawn into the floor for use in various rituals, and a sound proof study that Kindred members spend a lot of time in to seek refuge from the otherwise unbearable loudness of the city they live in. Many people have heard of the Whisperstalkers, but also regard it as a rumor or myth, and members of the guild are strictly required to not share anything about the guild with outsiders. The Whisperstalkers started as an unofficial extension to the Tyrel royal investigators, but has separated due to conflicts in approaches a long time ago. The conflict stemmed from the fact that the Whisperstalkers believe in accomplishing their goals using every means short of starting an international war as allowable, whereas the Antrel royal investigators will not violate any law in the nation they are operating in. Old Abandoned Warehouse This old run-down warehouse in the north-western sector of Tyrel is the secret headquarters of the Syndicate criminal organization. This warehouse was used as a storage site for a long since bankrupt shipping and merchant company. There is a hidden entrance to a blocked off portion of the sewer system that serves as the headquarters of the Syndicate. The Syndicate A crime syndicate that is most interested in the recovery and application of powerful ancient relics in order to undercut the various governments around the realm using this power. There is an unstated rivalry between the Whisperstalkers and the Syndicate for the acquisition of ancient artifacts and relics, even though the Syndicate has no interest in discovering lost ruins except for the hope of acquiring greater political power because of the discovery. Bountiful Nature Pet Shop (& illegal fighting arena) Many exotic pets and even some pre-trained combat pets can be obtained here. The pet shop has a large warehouse space attached to it, if asked it is used as a living space for the animals that are waiting for new homes and owners, including a space for the creatures to flex their legs and get out any pent-up energy. Many Ogres that live or visit Tyrel make a point of coming to this shop to test their creatures combat prowess against the best that Antrel can offer. Pomp Turnip Library Run by an eccentric elderly female Troll (Squanch Blubplop) with a very difficult to understand organization system (unless you are a Troll, then it is quite natural). The building is very large and needing a little bit of maintenance here and there, but it holds a vast wealth of literature on almost any topic one might like to know more about. The library was established a very long time ago, and the name was kept from that time due to respect for the original librarian that first established the business. Has incredibly absurd membership requirements (unless you are a Troll, then they are perfectly logical). The very-old Troll librarian in charge of the Pomp Turnip Library. He took over the library many years ago from the charge of a very organized Gnome who passed away from natural causes, and decided that many things about how the library was run were illogical and needed to change. Rusty Nail Tavern One of the very few locations in Tyrel that criminals, outlaws, and scoundrels are allowed to gather without fear of the law interrupting them. A common place for criminals to look for employment or rumors of freelance jobs and heists that have been completed recently. The Tyrel guard and watch are both quite aware of this location and its reputation for attracting the worst of people, and have the location constantly under surveillance to keep track of possible future criminals. The Dustups (Street Gang) A small street gang of about 20 members, led by a tall, burley Orc that goes by the name Skullcracker, that operates out of the Rusty Nail. They are suspicious of any new faces and tent to abduct anyone new that comes snooping around to ensure that the authorities are not meddling in their affairs. They are the reason that the Rusty Nail is a safe haven for unsavory people in Tyrel, if this group is disbanded the Rusty Nail will quickly lose most of its clientele and close within a couple months. They maintain a working relationship with the Syndicate, performing the riskier jobs that the Syndicate needs done and acting as disposable labor for the much larger organization. Gentle Nurse Apothecary Run by a kind old lady (Granny Smith), making it popular for adventurer's significant others to visit to ensure that their more rambunctious halves come back alive from their travels. There is a single apple tree in front of the store, that grows bitter green apples (Granny Smith calls these Bitterbites) that the owner claims have minor healing properties. Granny is very kind, milking her old lady status as hard as she can for profit and reputation. Anyone that seems like they might have a decent amount of coin will eventually be invited to the back room and offered illegal magical healing items for a hefty price. Granny is also very into alternative medicine, including a wide variety of experimental methods of healing. Some of these alternative methods are quite effective, while others will not provide any provable healing benefit what so ever. Bluestone Armory A weapon and armor smithy by day, secret cover for the Azure Order at night. There are very few members actually stationed here, mainly to watch the royal guard and the mages that staff the Grand Arcana to ensure that the actions of the bulk of their order in Fenris have not been detected, and if they have, to act as an early warning system to get a message to their order's leader in Fenris before the Peacekeepers arrive in Fenris. Furious Fire Foundry The most commonly visited armory in Tyrel. Run by a very interesting pair, a burly Orc woman (Greldas) and a greedy Goblin man (Hobnug) who claim to be husband and wife to any who ask. They are not, but it is better business if they claim to be, at least according to Hobnug. New customers are accosted by Greldas, never with harmful intent, but rather to gauge their martial prowess for herself. Those that prove incapable of protecting themselves are sent to the armor section, otherwise they are sent to the proper weapon section based on the customer’s preferences. G.E.T. Swole Colosseum The most popular location for people looking to get stronger and tougher go in Tyrel to train and put their physique to the test for money. Weight lifting, sparring arenas, and dummies made of dummies made of various types of materials are all present, as well as some less orthodox methods of getting stronger or tougher. There is a yearly membership fee that must be paid, but the owners of G.E.T. Swole Colosseum also hold occasional tournaments with a free year's membership being the reward for the winner(s). The original founder, Galius Entropis Tenebraugh Swole, was the strongest man alive at his time, setting absolutely astonishing records for strength and endurance in his day. Hamlet A small civilian town one day's travel south of Tyrel that serves as an unofficial welcoming center for dignitaries from other nations that are travelling to and from Tyrel. The majority of the industry in this town is based around all of the travelers coming through their town on a regular basis, and as a result the majority of people living in Hamlet are quite well off. Smiling Horseman Inn The most popular inn in Hamlet for travelling nobles and dignitaries to stay at on their way to Tyrel. A single night's stay here will cost more than a gold piece, but this includes a lavishly well decorated room, a personal servant available all day and night, and three exquisite meals in the attached Lavish Coach restaurant. Weary Boot Tavern & Inn A very large inn with several racially themed taverns for all sorts of travelers visiting Antrel. Room went from several copper pieces for a shared sleeping space to a couple silver for a small two-person room. The tavern also offers meals for affordable prices. There is an attached stable that offers stalls for cheap rates unless they are running low on space/ Tap Root Brewery A large brewery that is responsible for providing the majority of alcohol for the elite classes in Tyrel, as well as providing the Smiling Horseman with their alcohol. Daily tours and brew tasting as large crowd draws and provide them with a solid walk-in customer base. Royal Emporium A large store made famous for its claim that they can acquire anything one could wish for by the time they completed their business in Tyrel and returned. Any common item is found in plentiful supply in stock in this store, but most magical or exotic items must be ordered. Despite the name, this store has nothing to do with the royalty of Antrel, or any other nation. The Keepers An officially sanctioned watchdog group that looks out for potential threats to the dignitaries and travelers coming through Hamlet. These observers do not act on their own, instead they send messenger hawks to the royal guard in Tyrel to handle these unsavory persons when they arrive in the capital city. They don’t report people who are not traveling directly to Tyrel except under extreme circumstances. Watchtower A medium military outpost two day's travel to the south of Tyrel that hosts the majority of the Antrel guard responsible for keeping the peace in the south of the nation as well as several inns to host travelers on their way to and from the southern border of the nation. Resting Soldier Tavern & Inn Medium-sized warehouse-like building where off-duty soldiers and travelers alike stay at during their journeys across Antrel. The quarters are dirt cheap and all spaces are shared, with triple layer bunk beds lining every wall in the building. Krell Keep A medium sized fort that sits in the center of Watchtower and hosts the western guardsmen of Antrel. A regiment of around 150 soldiers are permanently stationed here, mainly to prevent any of the monsters from the jungles of Gulifrez from rampaging through the Antrel countryside. This show of force has never been needed to keep the peace between its citizens and the Kindred, but there have been a few instances of criminals attempting to enter Antrel from Oliga that the soldiers in Krell were deployed to quell, and did so with great vigor. Zasta A large port city on the coast of the Sapphire Ocean where the Fendus River merges with the ocean. This city sees a lot of traveler and merchant business due to its large and highly productive harbor and ideal location near a popular recreational forest and a somewhat famous ocean cliffside vista. Gentle Waves Tavern A very popular restaurant for travelers looking for fine dining and merchants looking for a classy place for business meetings alike. This restaurant has a bouncer at the door that will require a cover charge to enter the establishment for anyone that they do not recognize. Omada A medium-sized port city where the Asden River meets the Sapphire Ocean. Because of the less well-kept nature of the Asden River when compared to the Fendus River, it is not very surprising that this city has far less appeal to travelers and merchants alike. Breaktide Formerly a beautiful oceanside resort city until a large unnatural tsunami ravaged this portion of Antrel. The Tidal Breach region of Antrel has permanently cut off this now ruined city from the rest of the people of Antrel, making living here very difficult. The new inhabitants are a large clan of Kobolds that have no problem with the raised water levels and aggressive aquatic creatures. Shimmershore Formerly an average farming village, it is now a strange version of a coastal city sitting on the edge of the crystalline Tidal Breach region of Antrel. Being sandwiched between the crystal sands and a harsh swampland, most of the people living here are either tough and rugged sorts that don’t mind the harsh living conditions or soldiers that are tasked with keeping watch over the Tidal Breach to ensure that nothing dangerous rises up in that unnatural region. Erant A largely prosperous farming community that cultivates and harvests the fertile north-eastern plains of the Antrel countryside. The folk that live here are hard-working and industrious, which is required due to the extremely high prices for the land here. The folk that live in Erant are described as joyful and warm to outsiders and kind folk behind closed doors or at their preferred tavern. Balashal A small fishing and farming village located directly north of Tyrel. There is a small shrine to a divine of fish and water here, and tales of this divine walking on the nearby waters and being seen by those in desperate need only to have their needs fulfilled shortly afterwords. Highshade A small trade city that deals with the Dwarves living on Mt. Foci, trading food and other supplies to the Dwarves in exchange for the ore and gemstones that they mine out of the mountain. Menis Medium-sized city between Zasta and Tyrel with bountiful fields capable of highly effective farming all around it. The majority of food production for Antrel happens by the hands of those that live in Menis by working the fertile land that surround it. Lumbris Ideally located on the edge of the Daka Forest, this village is home to many brave lumberjacks that voyage into the heart of the forest in to harvest the best trees and haul those logs to the Asden river to be barged up to Tyrel. Other Areas of Interest Alpha & Omega Inn A large inn three day's travel south of Tyrel that rests right next to the southern border of Antrel. There is no settlement attached to this inn, all of its employees live in the inn or at a nearby farmhouse in the countryside. Uprapid Mill A small mill and harbor that is used to process and ship logs from Daka Forest up the Asden River towards Tyrel and the many small villages running along that river. Fendus River The river that runs from Mt. Foci, alongside Tyrel, and depositing eventually in the Sapphire Ocean. This river is highly patrolled and kept in good condition for use by naval and civilian vessels of all sizes and purposes. Asden River A plain river with no real scandal or controversy surrounding it. Mount Foci A large mountain in the middle of Antrel. Home to several smaller Dwarf settlements, where the ore mined is taxed by the Antrel government a fair rate. The top of the mountain is home to a Shrine to the Zwoma, deity of Wind and Travel. Someone that climbs to the top of the mountain can see everything in the nation of Antrel and a little further to the south. Lake Ismat There are rumors that a small community of Kobolds lives under the surface of this lake, but there is no solid proof of this settlement yet. Daka Forest Rumor has it that a gigantic rat, not less than 10 feet tall at the shoulder, lives in the center of the woods. The forest is sparsely populated, but quite expansive in area. Kean Forest This forest crosses over into Moresh, which makes it the most common point of intrusion by those living outside of Antrel trying to sneak in. Shadegrasp Forest A well-groomed and controlled forest near Zasta that is mostly used for recreational purposes by the travelers visiting Antrel by ship through Zasta. There is a sizable force of rangers that constantly patrol and groom this forest to keep it safe for travelers to enjoy. Tidal Breach The area of Antrel that was permanently warped by the unnatural tsunami that engulfed the area long ago. The laws of nature are severely mutated in this region, including gravity and physics. The Myst has a very strong connection throughout this region, but the cause has yet to be discovered. Category:Nation